1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an interactive computer request processing system. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of refilling patient prescriptions using telephone and computer equipment even if patient databank computer interactive communications are unavailable.
2. Background Art
Patients require health care services, such as prescription refills, from health care service provider organizations, such as pharmacies. These organizations often provide automated services to their patients to increase efficiency. Consequently, automated pharmacy technologies must be developed and advanced to provide such services. The resulting technology has become increasingly complex. Multiple layers of automated computer equipment are being placed between a patient and the health care provider's service. Therefore, multiple points of failure in such technology exist. Any point of failure can cause an automated system, such as an automated pharmacy prescription refill system, to be unavailable for use by a patient demanding the service if some component of the automated system has failed.
Existing automated pharmacy refill systems utilize an answering device to interact with a databank. The databank contains specific patient information including the status of prescriptions. A difficulty with such systems is that if the databank is unavailable to the answering device, the answering device is unable to perform prescription inquiries for the patient until such time as communication with the databank is re-established. If the patient databank computer's interactive communications are unavailable to the answering computer, the answering computer cannot perform prescription inquiries on demand for the patients since it requires interactive communication with the patient databank computer. Typically, when encountering this situation, callers are informed that services are unavailable. A caller must, therefore, end the call without being provided the needed service.